


It's my hand but your actions.

by Albme94



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6k of thirst waiting to happen and boi did it, AAAA, Aziraphale and Crowley's Bodyswap (Good Omens), Cute Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Soft long needed kiss, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share a body for a bit before Crowley is transferred into Aziraphale ('s body ;) )
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	It's my hand but your actions.

  
Crowley felt Aziraphale's essence fill his body, testing it out, lifting up his hand and clenching it, "good heavens" Aziraphale with Crowley's voice said.  
Crowley hummed in agreement.  
"Do you feel this?" Aziraphale picked up a mug that was on Crowley's table, "mm yes" Crowley couldn't control or be, in any way, in control.  
He could feel the Angel's thoughts swirl, couldn't hear or see them, but he felt them.  
"Facinating!" Aziraphale felt a surge through the body, he let the hand stroke down the chest. "Angel..." he could hear Crowley whisper, a flick of excites floaded the system.

  
Both knew at this point.  
Both wanted.

  
Aziraphale lowered the hand, pushing the fingers into the skin through the clothes, feeling the tight jeans, moving a finger un the zipper... "How tight are these pants?"   
Crowley groaned, feeling them tighten "too tight Angel~"   
The sound of the zipper filled the silent room, button popped off, hand caressing the bulge, rubbing the top.  
Crowley inhaled sharply, the human urges taking over, Aziraphale fondled and circled the member with the palm of their hand as if it was a bun in the making.

Crowley tried to move up against the hand, thoughts swirling, he didn't know if the other could hear his thoughts but Aziraphale reached and felt skin on skin.  
To the naked eye or... human eye, it would look like Crowley just had a good wank, Crowley wanted to let his head fall back but Aziraphale looked down and made sure to put pressure with each stroke.   
The feeling was his own hand, but also if he had been sitting on it, because it felt like it wasn't.

"H-how do you kn-hah~" Crowley moaned, he felt Aziraphale smirk, "I know a few things", he quicken the pace, fingers pressing down the ridge while slowly going up, thumb circling the head, rubbing down.  
The free hand was left to explore the chest, easily finding the nipples, twirling around them, flicking and pulling.

"F-fuhhc... a-angel~" hearing himself curse and moan like that would be embarrassing, but he was in a safe zone, he was with Aziraphale, and with him he could be open and free.  
Crowley was ripped out of his soft existence as Aziraphale quicken the strokes, really pumping out all he could get, the demon felt close, ready to release 6,000 years worth of longing.  
His hips shot up as the liquid shot out; it was almost poetic, he could feel ecstasy swirl double up in his mind, no doubt Aziraphale felt this too.

  
The angel didn't stop moving his hand before Crowley felt heavy, his member twitch from the feeling, eager for more, but too dead to react.  
"Th-that was... wow" Crowley groaned out, Aziraphale exhaled, "yeah..."  
He saw his vessel on the other side of the sofa, Crowley grabbed the hand of it and transferred himself into it.

"You know Crowley..."   
"Yeah?"  
"Once this is over... And we've switched back... We should do it again but..." Aziraphale moved closer to his occupied vessel, hand on thigh "naked"  
Crowley wanted to sink into snake form, he felt his body burn and dick twitch.  
"Y-yes", he felt almost odd, hearing it in his own voice.

The angel leaned in and the demon met him in the middle, a long desired kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched good omens...   
> Actually only the second time I've done it, I've made so many fanvideos, so I know the scenes but actually watching it?  
> Twice.


End file.
